


Permafrost

by himawaridreams



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: A change in seasons offers a change in perspective.





	Permafrost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I've been wanting to write a character study of Ritona for a while, but none of them came out right until this one. This is set in the StP timeline, probably not too long after she learned the news of her grandfather's death. Enjoy?

Winter was coming. That was evident from the frosty swirls on the windowpanes, the pastel blues and pinks hazily pirouetting around the setting sun, and the distinct nip in the air when you stepped outside. There was a certain mysticality about the changing of the seasons. It was humbling, in a sense. As the world slipped into darkness earlier and earlier, your internal workings synchronized with your surroundings, amplifying the shadowy secrets you kept sheltered in the light.

Resting her chin on her hand as she slouched in her grandfather's favorite recliner, Ritona sighed. She couldn't even bring herself to sigh heavily anymore like she used to. Ever since her grandfather's passing, all of her daily routines lost their significance. Where was that unmistakable drive that once burned brightly inside her, inextinguishable, unyielding? Now she had to muster every ounce of strength left in her emotional reserves-- which, admittedly, wasn't very much-- to haul herself out of bed everyday. It was a lucky day indeed if she was able to get up and moving past noon, let alone the crack of dawn.

Flora had been trying her damnedest to persuade her to seek therapy, but she was shot down at every conceivable angle. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture of good will from her friend-- of course she did-- it was just that Ritona didn't have the energy to open up to another person. How could she, when it was already hard enough to open up to _herself_ and come to terms with her hopeless feelings of grief? The most important individual in her life was stolen from her, plain and simple. If that was the case, then why should she be obligated to accept help from strangers who couldn't begin to understand her struggle?

The fire crackled indifferently in the fireplace, oblivious to the blustery battle waging within the girl staring into its flames. What did she see in those flames, she wondered? Was it the warmth of her grandfather's embrace, the foreign and unfamiliar love of her deceased parents, or the fabled bravery of the Royal Guardians she idolized as a child? Ritona wasn't sure. Each one of those afterimages seemed lifetimes away now, as if they never existed in the first place. It was as if they were encased in permafrost.

Whether or not they would thaw in the future was a mystery to her. Maybe, just maybe, this glacial grief would thaw along with them, too. Ritona never considered herself an idealist, but she might be willing to take a chance after this harsh winter passed. However, until then... she would hibernate on that patch of permafrost.

**Author's Note:**

> Your friendly reminder that your fill of fault content is only a Tumblr blog away~ Follow me @ ritzyvhasta to fulfill all of your heart's desires... or not. It's ultimately up to you. :^)


End file.
